Tales From The Turtle Lair: Adventure One : Retro-Mutagen Wild Journey
by Turtle Lover101
Summary: Okay, okay I know I haven't finished my other story, but this one is way better! Okay, so Donnie has made retro mutagen already right? So this story is going to be about all the troubles he goes through with all the other mutants wanting to be cured. Its so much better than it sounds! I just totally suck at summarizing.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Tales from the Turtle Layer :D

By: Turtle Lover101

DISCLAIMER: TMNT IS NOT MINE, I WISH THEY WERE BUT THEY ARE NOT.

One dark stormy night, deep in the sewers of New York City in the in the Ninja Turtle Layer…

Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo are soundly sleeping. Mikey is on the long sofa with a pizza box over his face and a faded blue blanket on top of him, deeply snoring. Leo is sleeping on the floor with his head resting on a pillow against the large sofa, half his body is under a faded reddish blanket, he is muttering in his sleep, something about a kata and Shredder. Ralph is punching lightly with one hand in his sleep, with Spike sleeping on top of him; Raph has a chewed up lettuce leaf in his free hand that is nearly touching the floor. He is under a polka dot blanket with the raggedy colors of blue, and brown for the dots and a faded red for the whole part of the blanket. They are resting from their second battle with the Shredder, whom Master Splinter had saved them from. They are well, but they are injured. Raph has fractured his ribs and has his whole abdomen bandaged, and cannot really move without hurting. Leo has his right shoulder bandaged and injured along with the top part of his head and shell. He can walk, not like Raph that can right now, barely stand up. Mikey has both his legs broken, but can walk around with his crutches that are right near him on the sofa. Right now, Donatello is up and about walking around wondering what he can do to kill time. He has a broken arm and and injured leg, the uppermost part of his right leg, but he can walk fine,(except for a slight limp). Master Splinter walks in the room from his room, he has injured his tail but is otherwise fineand almost in perfect position.

Master Splinter, " Donatello, I see you have neglected to rest your well deserved rest my son."

Donnie, startled by not having seen his father walk in, "Sensei, I didn't see you walk in! Um, well, I'm just bored. I have rested but I feel this anxiety to do something beyond resting. I cannot find or experiment with mutagen to find a retro-mutagen to cure all the evil mutants in Manhattan, due to the conditions I am in right now, I can't"

Splinter, "I see my son, you are bored. Why not take the Shell Racer of for a spin around the city with your brothers?"

Donnie, "May I? I mean, without my brothers."

Splinter, "And why not with your brothers? If something might occur to you alone, we will no not of your location my son!"

Donnie, "Hai sensei but, it's just that, well, my brothers are so tired, I don't want to bother them. Besides, I have always wanted to use the Shell Racer all by myself sensei. Please(begging with puppy eyes). I'll call, I'll be around where April lives. Please!"

Splinter, uncertain, looks away and strokes his beard for a moment, looks at Donatello, "Very well. But be certain to call every 30 minutes! And to leave me personally one of your famous T-phones".

Donnie, excited, "Gee, thanks Sensei!" Hugs Splinter, whom returns the hug. Donnie runs to his lab and gets a T-phone from a drawer. Runs back and gives it to Master Splinter.

Splinter, "Now remember my son, be careful."

Donnie, "Hai sensei, I will". Takes of running to Shell Racer. Hops inside it and takes the steering wheel.

"This is going to be _sweet_!"

Turns on Shell Racer and takes off to topside.

In the layer, meanwhile, Splinter looks at T-phone uncertain.

Splinter, "I must call April"

Presses various screen buttons on T-phone until he reaches a picture of April and starts calling.

In April's room, it is painted magenta with a couple of posters. There are various posters about famous people and one she made about the turtles. She has 4 pictures also on her wall. One where she is with the guys, another of just Donnie, one with her and her dad , one with a lady that looks like her ,her father, and a young April. She is on a desk studying for a huge test next week in her trigonometry book and finishing up her homework early, even though it is Saturday and it is a cloudy day. Her bed has matching fuchsia color flowers and white background bed sheets and pillow covers.

T-phone – {(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power)just tune no words}

April, picks up T-phone and answers. "Hello?"

Splinter, "Ah yes, April. It is I Splinter. How do you do?"

April, puzzled, "I'm fine and you, Master Splinter?"

Splinter, "I am also feeling fine."

April, "Um, Master Splinter, how did you call me on my T-phone?"

Splinter, "Ah yes, well, I have received one of the famous T-phones that my son, Donatello invented and has given me one."

April, jokingly, "So, am I your first call?"

Splinter, serious, "Yes indeed April, my first call since about 30years."

April, shocked, "Wow."

Splinter, "Indeed. But the reason I called you is to ask you a favor."

April, rocking on her comfy leather office chair, "Sure. What can I be good for Sensei?"

Splinter, "Can you be on the look out for my son Donatello? He said he would be traveling around your area in the Shell Racer, but, may also be on foot.

April, "Sure! I'll be glad to. But why? I thought Donnie could take care of himself, he is a really awsome ninja and martial artist."

Sensei, "I am aware of that but , I am worried mutants, the Kraang, and maybe even Shredder may go after him, since he discovered a cure for the mutagen."

April, fell off chair, "Yeah, I know. My dad's cured now, but Donnie's still in danger because many mutants want to be normal again. Am I right?"

Splinter, "Yes, and now he is still making progress, he made a temporary one though,but it only lastes 10-12 hours. I tested it myself."

April, "Cool! How was it to be human again?"

Splinter, "It was awkard but strangely familiar while it lasted. Yet, I am pleased to be a giant rodent again."

April, "Well I understand why almost all the bad guys might and will be after him. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him. [winking]"

Splinter, "Thank you April."

April, " No prob."

And **[oops!] **with that she hung up. With a smile on her face, she hummed and quickly got up and ran out of her room and into the tiny apartment living room where her father was.

"Hey, uh, dad?" April asked her father, rather busy reading the newspaper.

"Hmm? Oh, ah, yes honey what is it?" asked her father looking up from the paper.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if you let me out of the house for a while. Master Splinter just called me and asked if I could look after Donnie, since he's gonna be around the neighborhood.

"Sure, honey. Be sure to thank him for me again for returning me back to normal."

"I'll be sure to do so dad!Thanks!"

"You're welcome, just, uh, you know, be careful please April."

"Yeah don't worry. Well, see ya!"

"Bye!" said Mr. O'Neil settling back to read his newspaper.

And **{arrgh! Again!} **with that April, got out and climbed up to the roof tops.

**Bonjour! Yeah, I know, I haven't even finished my previous stories and I'm already starting another. I know, but I promise I will totally update very soon. Also, I am so sorry for any grammatical error you may find in this story. Oh, well, please give me some ideas about where this story is heading and tell me whatcha think! Okay, bye now! :D Oh! Almost forgot, yeah I have Spike before he became Slash in this story, but I thought it would be kind of cute, so please bare with me! Thanks! Please review!**


	2. Notice!

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! YESTERDAY I SAW THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES PREMIERE IN 3D! AND WOW!IT WAS BEYOND AWESOME, BEYOND EPIC, BEYOND AWESOMENESS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!THE PART THAT TOTALLY PISSED ME OFF ,FROM THE MOVIE WAS THAT SHREDDER LIVED, EVEN THOUGH THE FUNNY PART WAS THAT WHEN HE FELL OFF THE BUILDING ALL THE MOVIE THEATER I WAS AT SCREAMED "LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE SUCKA!" SO SORRY FOR MY CHOICE OF WORDS BUT I AM JUST WRITING IT AS IT IS, SO THERE OKAY NOT REALLY WE ALL SAID THE 'F' WORD BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO TROBLE**** . ANOTHER THING THAT TOTALLY GOT ME ANGRY WAS THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT WENT WITH A TURTLE AND A TURTLE SHIRT [AND PANTS BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY] AND NO ONE ELSE DID. I MEAN COME ON! I KNEW THERE WHERE GOING TO BE PEOPLE DRESSING UP RIGHT? OR AT LEAST WEARING SOMETHING OF THE TURTLES RIGHT? BUT TO BE THE ONLY ONE?! I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME HANGING? OH WELL, THIS IS JUST ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE READERS THAT FIRST) I SAW THE MOVIE, AND SECOND) I AM GOING TO UPDATE SOON SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I JUST DO NOT KNOW WHETHER TO MAKE THIS STORY A SET OF DRABBLES OR CONTINUE IT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE TELL ME****….****Thank you!**

**Yours truly,**

**Turtle Lover101 =)**


End file.
